One Last Time
by xblueflowerx
Summary: He and Misty had always had a turbulent relationship, but now they were finished Ash couldn't stop himself from going back. One last time. Pokeshipping oneshot


_Hope you all like my oneshot :)_

...

Ash leant against the bar as he watched a red head across the club, he shouldn't be surprised she was always here. Granted she was usually with him but she was always here none the less.

He watched as she danced and laughed with her friends, the girls all eyeing up potential new boys for Misty.

It shouldn't bother him but it did, sure he'd left her but that didn't mean he wanted to see her with anyone else.

She looked up and caught his eye, a smirk soon began to play on her lips when she saw him. She gave her red lips a lick before giving all her attention back to her friends.

Ash had to turn away, one smile from her was all it took and he was hooked again. No matter how hard he tried to stay away she always found a way to drag him back in.

He tried to think back to why they had ended, hoping the anger would keep him away but it just reminded him how passionate she could get, one of the things he adored about her.

He put his focus on his friends, trying to forget the fiery red head behind him, most likely dancing too close to a guy she'd picked up.

...

"He's been here, hasn't he?" Ash asked over dinner, wrong time to bring that up with Misty.

"Who? Gary? My best friend? Yeah he's been here." She crossed her arms.

"I don't like it." Who'd have pegged Ash as the jealous, possessive type but he was.

"I don't give a shit whether you like it or not, he's going to come over here as much as he damn well pleases!" Misty shouted.

"For christ sake Misty! How stupid are you? He only wants to get into your pants." Ash looked down at his feet to see Pikachu pushing a food ball towards him. "Not now Pikachu!"

"Just grow up Ash, I can be friends with a boy without that being the only motive. I'm told I'm a very lovable person." Misty got up to feed the Pokémon that Ash had no intention of feeding.

"You're also a very attractive girl and you know what Gary's like he's always interested in a girl with great tits and long legs."

"So that's all I am?" She asked angrily dropping the bowl back on the floor for Pikachu. "Tits and legs? Nothing more?"

"To guys like Gary, yeah."

"Like you're any better! We either spend our time shouting at each other or in the bedroom, hardly the most functional of relationships."

"When did this become about us?" Ash asked, trying to remove the focus from him. "This is about Gary always hanging around."

"You know what Ash?" Misty asked, walking back over to the table he was sat at. "You may as well drop this, Gary's my best friend and he's going to be around for a very long time."

"I'm just going to ask you this once and I want an honest answer." Ash took a deep breath before his question, trying to calm himself, nervous for her answer. "Have you fucked him?"

That was all it took, Misty snapped. The question pushed her over the edge to pure, hot rage. She picked up the plate in front of her and threw it towards Ash, who managed to dodge it in time.

The crash startled the mouse eating on the floor and he quickly ran from the room and under the sofa, safest place to be when they got like this.

"I need an answer!" Ash shouted, standing up too. He towered above Misty now by at least a foot but she didn't feel intimidated, she could still tear him down as if he was just a little ten year old boy.

"I refuse to answer that! I can't believe you'd even ask me that."

"That's not a no is it?" Misty gave Ash a dirty look before storming out the room.

Ash was getting pissed, if she just answered the question they could end this. He followed after her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him.

"I mean it Misty." He whispered angrily, getting close to her face. "Just answer the fucking question."

"No." She growled, pulling her arm out his grip. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend, I have a right to an honest relationship."

"Honesty? Please! I've been nothing but honest to you from the start but clearly there's no trust between us."

"There is, I just don't trust Gary."

"I don't care, I'm not asking you to trust Gary! I'm asking you to trust me enough to be around Gary." She gave him a pleading look.

"I can't, I'm sorry Mist."

"Then get out." The look quickly replaced with anger.

"What?" Ash asked confused.

"Get the fuck out! We're done!"

"Excuse me? We're not over!" He yelled.

"Yes we are, I just dumped you!"

"No you didn't! I'm not having that!" Only Ash and Misty would argue about breaking up.

"I don't care, I'm done with you so get out!" She yelled and pointed to the door.

"Fine, I'm better off without you anyway." He yelled walking out the door, getting the last word.

He stood in the corridor of her apartment block and sighed, had they really just broken up? After 10 years of friendship and 2 years in a relationship was it really all over?

"Ash!" Misty yelled opening her door. "Take this little rat with you too." She shoved Pikachu into Ash's arms. "After all these years he's the only thing you can trust anyway."

She slammed the door on the pair and locked it, ending it all.

"Pikachu!" The mouse said angrily, he'd been rudely insulted then chucked out for no reason.

"Forget her buddy, she's not worth our time."

"Chu." He whined sadly, Pikachu loved Misty.

"We just don't work, never again." He nodded, pulled down his hat and walked off.

...

Ash glared as he watched Gary buying Misty drinks all night there was nothing going on there she claimed but Ash wasn't stupid.

Well he was welcome to her, he hoped she broke Gary just like she'd broken him.

They'd had lots of fights before, big break ups but quickly afterwards steamy make ups. Misty would just give him that look and he'd fall all over again. But not this time, this time they were stubborn and neither admitted defeat.

Just then a tall man came up and put his arm around Misty, who the fuck was this guy? Gary was one thing but this guy as well, more than Ash could handle.

Gary smirked at the pair then walked away, in Ash's direction. Ash reached out and grabbed Gary's wrist and pulled him towards him.

"Ashy-boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gary raised his eyebrow at the boy.

"Who's that guy?" Ash asked with a nod in Misty's direction.

"What's it to you?" Gary crossed his arms, still taller he was able to look down on Ash.

"Come on Gary, I don't need this shit."

"Truth, no idea. He's only just turned up, a newbie." Gary watched as Ash angrily sized up the guy. "You've got nobody to blame but yourself you know?"

"What?" Ash questioned, if it was anyone's fault it was Gary's for trying to seduce his girlfriend.

"Attacking her like that, should have had some trust in her. Misty's a keeper."

"Well now she's your keeper." Ash glared.

"Ash, she's not my type."

"What?" Ash asked, a fresh wave of anger coming over him. Was Misty not good enough for him? Who did this cocky little shit think he was? He'd be lucky if Misty even gave him the time of day.

"Let's just say she's a little too feminine for my taste." Gary smiled.

"What does that even mean?"

"Think about it Ashy-boy." Gary laughed and walked away.

Misty was hardly the most feminine of girls, she was brash, rude at times, overbearing, loud, had a vocabulary that would make a sailor blush, and yet Ash was crazy about her.

All thoughts of Gary long forgotten and Ash was making his way over to the now alone Misty. He sat in the chair opposite her waiting for her to speak first.

"Hey Ash." She smirked taking a sip out her drink. "How've you been?"

"Who's the guy?" Ash asked, no time for small talk.

"Forward aren't you?" Misty winked. "Why does it matter?" She began rubbing her leg against his.

"I want to know." He said firmly, trying to ignore what she was doing.

"He's not important." She said leaning forward, giving Ash a good look down her dress. "You're here now so he's forgotten." She placed her hand on his thigh and slowly moved it higher and higher.

"Misty..." He swallowed. "I don't..."

She cut him off with a delicate kiss to the lips.

"I'm leaving." She whispered against his lips. "I'll wait for ten minutes then go." She pulled her whole body back and walked off without another word said.

Ash watched her go, he hated how she always managed to get him crawling back. He wished he could be stronger, but as he watched her make her way through the crowd he just knew he couldn't. One last time, then he was done.

...

Ash walked out to see Misty waiting, just like she promised. He walked over to her, turned her around and pulled her into a kiss. Misty was pleasantly surprised, Ash was never usually the dominant one between them when it came to things like this, but she liked the change.

She felt herself opening her mouth allowing Ash entrance, their tongues intertwining as they deepened the kiss.

"Come with me." Ash practically growled as he dragged her slightly down the street. He led her down an alley, making Misty feel both confused and excited. He pinned her against the wall and captured her lips again with his own.

Through the kiss Misty's hand's made their way down to his trousers, undoing them and letting them drop to the floor. Ash pushed himself against her, letting her feel the affect she had on him. Misty gasped slightly and felt her back arch, pushing her chest into his.

Taking advantage of the situation Ash nipped at the exposed skin below her collarbone, causing moans to escape from her lips. He continued to suck and kiss her neck while her hands travelled back to his waist and pushed his underwear down as well.

Now, fully exposed, Ash pulled back from Misty's neck allowing her to drop to her knees. She took his large manhood in her hands and began moving her hands up and down and moved closer to give the tip a lick. A groan from Ash was all the encouragement she needed before taking his whole member in her mouth.

Ash groaned even louder, the feeling of her mouth sucking him was incredible. She slowly pulled back putting her focus on the head. She swirled her tongue around the tip while gently massaging his balls.

"Fuck! You're good at that." Misty pulled back and looked up at him with a smirk. "Don't stop, I'm about to cum."

"I know." Misty said getting off the floor. "But I want to have some fun too."

He smirked and pushed her against the way, bringing his lips to hers again. He let his hand travel down and slipped it under her skirt.

"You're soaked." He muttered between kisses.

"I want you so bad." She muttered back.

He pulled down her underwear and threw them to one side, he began to massage her sensitive spot, Misty moaned as his fingers worked. Ash inserted one finger, feeling how much she wanted him. He put another finger in and began moving them in and out.

Misty arched her back again and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Ash being inside her. Ash inserted a third finger and Misty called out in pleasure. Quickly, Ash pulled his fingers out, she opened her eyes and stared at him. She'd been close and he'd stopped.

Ash turned her round so she was now facing the wall and bent her over. He spread her legs and pushed his still hard penis against her entrance. He pushed in the head and stopped.

"Come on!" Misty moaned, causing Ash to smirk. He loved to watch her beg. "Just do it!"

"Give me a reason." He had the power and he wasn't giving it up.

"I need you, now!" She called out and Ash entered her further.

The pair moaned as Ash thrust in and an out of her, getting deeper as he did. Misty called out in pleasure as Ash continued to pump, faster and faster.

"Don't stop." Misty moaned, she was close. Ash stopped again and pulled out. He turned her around so they were face to face. He picked her up and entered her again. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and deeper into her. Each thrust scraped her back against the wall but the pleasure outweighed the pain.

"I'm going to cum." Ash called out. "Cum with me baby."

Misty felt herself getting there, all her nerves stood on end as the orgasm started to take over. Ash felt the pressure building and began to pull out. Misty tightened her legs around him, she wanted him still inside her when they came.

"Ash!" Misty screamed out as she reached her peak and orgasmed, feeling her cum pushed Ash over the edge and he soon released inside her.

Both breathing heavily they rested their foreheads against each others, smiling happily at the other.

Misty leaned down and gave him a sweet, caring kiss.

"I missed you." She said honestly.

"I missed you too." He admitted before going to kiss her again.

"Misty?!" A girl's voice travelled from the club towards them. Misty bit her lip.

"I should go." She pushed Ash off slightly and quickly righted herself. She pulled her dress down and smoothed out any wrinkles. Ash pulled up his trousers and watched her as she sorted her hair and makeup before walking off.

No parting words, no explanation, no hope of reuniting. She'd walked off as if nothing had happened, like the time spent together meant nothing.

He walked out the alley to see Misty walk up to her friends, laugh along with them without even so much as a glance in his direction.

He shook his head, never again. She was toxic.

...

He had told himself never again but he still needed an explanation, he was owed that much. He let himself into Misty's apartment, an apartment he'd spent most his time in at one point, an apartment that felt like home as soon as he walked in.

He smiled as he looked around at the darkened living room, but it was short lived as he soon felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Fuck!" He called out, reaching for a light to see what had struck him from behind.

"Ash?" He turned to see Misty, dressed in one of his shirts which was more of a dress on her, holding her mallet up in the air.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"I thought you were a rapist!" She screamed, putting the mallet on the floor.

"A rapist with a key to your apartment?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't think I just panicked! What are you even doing here?" Misty crossed her arms over her chest.

"I needed to talk to you." Ash said, Misty gestured for him to continue. "What the fuck was that earlier? Outside the club?"

"That was sex, Ash." Misty smirked. "Surely you're not that dense."

"I got that thanks. I meant why did it happen?"

"I was horny and you were there." Misty shrugged. "No big deal really."

"That's all it was? It didn't mean anything?" Ash asked.

"I just needed to get it out my system."

"So that's all I am? Something you can get out your system with a quick fuck in the streets!" Ash shouted.

"I can't be dealing with this right now Ash, I want to go to bed. Come back tomorrow if you're that bothered." She turned around and began to walk back to her room.

He wanted to walk away, leave her for once but he couldn't. Seeing her long, silky legs peeking out from under the shirt was driving him insane. He wanted to say no but his body was crying out for Misty again.

He swiftly walked towards her and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her into him, slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast in his hand.

"What are you doing Ash?" She moaned as he began to massage the breast tenderly until the bud became erect and moved on to the other side.

"You said you missed me." He kissed her neck as his hands continued to do their work under her shirt.

"I did." Misty admitted as Ash's mouth reached her ear, delicately biting on the ear lobe.

"You weren't lying to me were you Misty?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Of course not."

"Good." He said pulling away from her completely, leaving her stood there without his touch. "Because I hate liars."

Ash reached forward and tossed Misty over his shoulder with very little effort, earning an excited scream from the girl.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he made his way towards the bedroom.

"Just getting it out my system babe." He said throwing her down onto the bed. One last time then it was over, he'd be done.

He climbed on top of her and quickly pulled the shirt off leaving her completely exposed. She followed suit and pulled his shirt off, leaving little kisses on his chest. He gently pushed her off, this wasn't about him it was about her, he wanted to make her scream.

He ran kisses down her chest until he reached her breast, he took one in his mouth and sucked until he felt the nipple harden and moved onto the other side. Misty gripped his hair in pleasure and arched her back, giving Ash easier access.

Once both breasts had received full attention Ash continued his journey south, leaving a trail of kisses as he did.

Ash began rubbing her thigh as he slowly reached lower, he kissed just below her navel and began his journey back up to reach her lips. Misty kissed him hungrily, her tongue exploring every corner of his mouth. He lightly brushed his hand against her vagina, causing her to push her hips up, begging for him. He smirked against her lips, he wasn't giving her what she wanted that easily.

She grabbed his hand and tried to guide it inside but he pulled his hand back, she was not taking control again.

"Please Ash." She whispered, Ash felt her tongue dance in his ear and he could no longer resist her pleas.

He ran kisses down her stomach until he reached her naval again and gently pushed her legs up so they were bent at the knee. He pulled back and positioned himself lower, kissing her inner thighs, leaving out her most sensitive area.

He moved his head so he was in position, Misty gasped in anticipation but instead he just breathed out, allowing his hot breath to tickle her.

He heard Misty groan, he knew she was fed up of waiting, he looked up at her and gave her a sly smile with a wink before kissing her thigh again. He began to gently caress the lips, never penetrating her.

Ash edged his face closer and lightly kissed the lips and sucked on them gently, Misty moaned, finally getting what she'd been waiting for. He gently slipped his tongue between the lips and ran it upwards, giving extra attention to her clitoris. Her hips bucked forwards and she gripped the bed sheets underneath her.

He smirked with the knowledge she was enjoying it and carefully brought his hand up to her entrance. Still making deliberate, regular strokes with his tongue Ash slowly slipped one of his fingers inside her repeatedly, with the addition of another finger, getting deeper each time. As he did this he tongue worked harder, the strokes getting more frequent.

"Ash!" Misty moaned, fuelling him further.

He moved his fingers in circular motions until he found her G-spot, she cried out as he applied pressure.

"Don't stop, I'm almost there." Misty screamed, gripping even tighter on the bed sheets.

Ash started to suck lightly on her clitoris, curling his tongue around the bottom and then back into his mouth. Stroking the clitoris with each sucking motion. His free hand moved up her body to gently caress her breast, causing Misty to moan his name. He continually pumped his fingers, getting her closer and closer until the orgasm took over her body.

Misty muscles squeezed before a shiver took over her body, a jolt of pleasure running through her. Her toes curled under as she gasped, losing control. With one last moan of pleasure Misty came, which Ash happily licked up. With one final kiss, Ash rolled off Misty and lay by her side as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was amazing." She breathed.

"Wondering why you ever dumped me?" Ash asked, cockily.

"It's going to take more than that to win me back mister." Misty joked and Ash laughed. "Now it's your turn." She smirked, pulling off his trousers so he too was fully naked.

Misty gave Ash the same treatment, running kisses down his chest until she reached her destination. She kissed above the shaft before lifting her gaze up to him, she had a devilish gleam in her eye, he smirked in anticipation.

She moved her hand down, stroking his member as Ash quickly became hard. With a cheeky smile Misty moved down and took the head in her mouth and began to suck lightly . Ash closed his eyes and his head rolled back onto the pillow in pleasure. She pulled back slightly and curled her tongue upwards, using the underside, she brushed it back and forth on the tip of Ash's penis. The soft, smooth texture drove Ash insane.

She then flipped her tongue back and ran it from the tip all the way up the shaft, slowly, making sure she never missed a spot. As she did this she used her hands to gently massage his balls making Ash moan. She took his member in her mouth and began slowly moving his dick in and out of her mouth.

"Oh god!" Ash groaned, pushing his hips forward hoping to get deeper. Misty smirked and quickened her pace, before slowing down again. Constantly changing the pace she took him inside, keeping him on his toes.

Abruptly Misty pulled back completely, puckered her lips together and blew. All his nerve endings felt a chill and shiver of bliss took over his body, Misty smirked at the reaction, loving how she made him feel. She licked the her front teeth, wanting to try something new, she clamped her jaw shut, tilted her head sideways and began running her teeth along his shaft. The change in texture pushed Ash over the edge.

"Fuck!" He called out, slamming his fist against the bed, Misty had never used this technique before but it damn near drove him crazy. She moved her head to the side of his shaft and gently nipped at it with her lips. She was like an animal tonight. She swapped sides and continued the same treatment. Typical, once they've split up she picks up new styles.

"I'm gonna cum!" He cried as Misty moved again and took his member in her mouth, quickly in and out until he reached orgasm. Ash groaned and realised in Misty's mouth, with a smirk she swallowed the contents of her mouth and lay next to him.

"Got it out your system yet?" Misty asked, looking towards Ash.

"Not even close." He smirked, climbing on top of her and devouring her with a kiss. His still hard member pressed against her lips.

"Inside, now." She said against his lips, which he happily obliged to.

Slowly, starting with just the head, Ash entered Misty, her warmth inviting him in further. With each thrust he got deeper and deeper until he had entered her fully. He started at a steady pace, slowly pumping faster and faster to drive her insane. He shifted his body forward so that with each thrust his penis rubbed her clitoris.

"Jesus!" Misty cried out with this new sensation, her head rolling back giving Ash the opportunity to pounce on her neck, covering it with sweet kisses.

Misty flipped Ash over so that he was on his back, taking control of the situation. She pushed down on him, gaining a deeper penetration. She leant forward slightly to feel the hardness of his pubic bone rubbing against her, stimulating her further.

Ash lifted his hands up so one was placed on either cheek as Misty rocked her hips back and forth. He spread his fingers wide and gave a firm squeeze sending a jolt of pleasure through her resulting in her head being thrown back.

Ash sat up, pressing their chest's together, as Misty continued to straddle him and sucked on her exposed neck, leaving a mark that would still be strong tomorrow.

Misty leant back slightly while continually pumping Ash in and out of her. With more room Ash sent his hands in, rubbing her clitoris, making the sensation more intense.

Misty closed her eyes and dug her nails into his back, he knew she was close. He bit down on her neck, the waves of pain and pleasure shooting through her body, causing it to arch uncontrollably. Her hips bucking sending Ash in deeper, the movement causing him to reach orgasm too.

Ash came inside Misty again, moments later she did too. The pair fell back on the bed, exhausted, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

Ash awoke the next day to see Misty peacefully sleeping beside him, he'd done exactly what he hadn't wanted to.

He'd got caught up in Misty again, he's told himself to stay away, he'd told himself he was better without her but yet here he was again, lying in bed with her, after yet another passionate night.

No matter what he did he always ended up back at the start, she always made him love her, unconditionally.

He should probably leave before she woke up, before she had a chance to say she regretted everything, before she could break his heart again.

But he just couldn't bring himself to go.

"Morning." Misty mumbled, her eyes fluttering open.

"Morning." He smiled.

"So, last night was fun." She smirked.

"Yeah, you've learnt some new moves." He joked.

"Well without you around distracting me all the time, I actually managed to read my cosmopolitan magazines, some helpful tips in there." She laughed.

"I see, in the future I'll always let you read them." His eyes widened at his statement, he'd implied they were back together when he was sure they weren't.

"Ash, what's going on with us?" She questioned.

"I don't know." He sighed, she was usually the one with all the answers.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I love you too. But do we work?"

"I don't know, maybe. Truth is I'd take you back in a heartbeat but if you think we're better off without each other then I'll respect that too."

Ash closed his eyes, he didn't want to do this but he knew it was the way it had to be.

"You can do better than me." Someone who trusts you fully, not a jealous monster, he added silently.

"Okay." She nodded, her eyes getting watery.

He wanted to look away but he couldn't this would be the last time he was this close to her, he had to cherish it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." She smiled slightly and got off the bed.

He watched her as she went, knowing he was just torturing himself. She threw on his old shirt and left the room.

He wanted to go after her but he kept reminding himself it was better this way, she'd be happier. She could have a great guy, Gary no doubt, someone she deserved.

"Oh, by the way." Ash looked towards the door to see Misty leaning on the frame.

"Yeah?" He asked, closing his eyes to avoid temptation and resting his head against the pillow.

"Gary's gay." She giggled.

Ash sat up right in bed and turned to the door, but she was already gone. He heard the shower turn on and soon worked out where she'd gone.

Gary was gay? So with him out the runnings who was there left for Misty? He better step up to the mark. He got off the bed and rushed towards the bathroom.

One last time. He thought to himself with a smirk, letting himself into the bathroom

One last time before he gets the girl back for good.

...

_Okay that was my first attempt at a M rated story, thoughts?_

_I liked how I focused more on what us girls want out of sex rather than the guy, what can I say? I'm a selfish lover ;p_

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
